The phone is becoming an increasingly important tool for communicating. In addition to traditional use as a tool for voice communication, the capabilities of the phone have expanded to media sharing, text messaging, video calls, screen sharing, and other features. While many devices offer ever expanding functionality, users also have more variety in the carrier plans to support various features. Additionally, devices can now include a range of various capabilities varying between basic phones, simple cell phones, smart phones, VoIP devices, connected smart devices, and other telephony devices. With so much diversity in the capabilities of a phone, it can be difficult for developers, carriers, and service providers to accommodate the variety of capabilities. Application developers and communication platforms are often limited to building tools that target legacy devices or to targeting those with newer capabilities and possibly alienating those with older devices or limited functionality. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for providing a communication endpoint information service. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.